


Wally and the Ink Demon

by BoredKidLikesBatim



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Joey is Joey, Poor Bendy, Sammy is Sammy, Two cinnamon rolls becoming friends, Wally is Wally, are you confused?, bendy wants friends, he didn’t deserve this, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredKidLikesBatim/pseuds/BoredKidLikesBatim
Summary: Wally had never thought working in Joey Drew Studios would be terrifying, maybe a bit stressful sometimes but definitely not terrifying, but when he finds something locked up in Thomas Connor's office, he fears for his life.But is the ink demon really as terrifying as it looks like?





	1. A not so good first encounter

Wally Franks walked down the corridor, mumbling stuff about how unfair it was that he had to stay in the studio at midnight to clean up everyone's messes, when they could actually do it themselves. The young man didn't even understand why he had to clean up after them and stay here. He spent less and less time at home each time he came back from work, so now he had his own safe house in the studio with a bed and everything he needed, just because Joey Drew was Joey Drew and couldn't accept others having to rest at home sometimes. He had seen how long the people from the music department were staying here, trying to create multiple songs at the same time due to Mister Drew's horrible planning, and he was starting to think Joey just didn't care.

If there was so much work to be done, why didn't his boss just hire another janitor? It was a stupid thought, but sometimes Wally thought his employer didn't want the studio to look good. Or he just didn't have enough money. For him it seemed like that man had plans for things others would consider out of reach. Big plans. But who was he to think about this stuff? It was none of his business and he had work to do instead of wondering about it.

Well, at least he didn't have to go to the warehouse anymore, which made his job a little easier for him. Wally had told these idiotic workers working down there about his idea that winning the games should open the door, and surprisingly they had listened to his advice. It was a relief if you looked at all the other work he had to do and he thought of himself as a genius...until Thomas Connor brought him back to reality by having a conversation about the risks of the pipe system with him which still confused the poor janitor.

That stupid ink machine and its stupid pipes! If it just wasn't there... Ever since the ink machine had been installed, certain rooms were now filled knee-high with thick, sticky ink and it was dropping from the pipes to the ground from almost every leak around the studio as well. It was so annoying to deal with and very stressful for a lazy dude who usually acted like he had cleaned up, but only did the obvious stuff and nothing else.

He used to sleep during his work before the machine was there, but now it was visible for everyone if he didn't do his work by fixing the pipes or cleaning up the puddles and he just didn't want to get fired. This was the only place which hired him and he didn't want to spend years searching for a new job and only getting one which only paid half as much as Joey Drew Studio did.

But there was another reason why he didn't like having to deal with it alone. He would never admit he was scared to be there this late, when this place looked like there could be ghosts roaming around, haunting the studio. Wally did not know some of the other employees already knew about his fear, including Susie, Thomas and Grant, and it was probably better for him that he didn't. It would have resulted in way more complicated situations.

Humming a song he had heard in the music department to calm himself, he walked to Thomas' office to pull the lever to drain one of the rooms that was filled with ink, so he could finally go in Joey Drew's archive he had to clean up. But when he reached for the door knob he noticed a scribbled note:

** _Do not enter, there is no guarantee to get paid for the damage of your body and soul._ **

Wally stared at the note in confusion. How was he supposed to clean the area if he wasn't allowed to go in there? It didn't make any sense! And if he didn't do his job by going in there and pull the lever people would complain about him not doing his job again and he would most likely end up with no money from Mister Drew like that guy had threatened the last time when he found out he hadn't actually done his work.

And what the hell did Thomas mean with 'damage of your soul and body'? Was that some sort of sick joke? Knowing Tom, it probably wasn't, that guy had even less sense of humor than the music director Sammy Lawrence had who usually yelled at him for losing his keys all the time. As if he did that on purpose!

The young janitor should have probably considered it to be a real warning, but believing the other worker must have had some sense of humor he didn't know about - that weird stuff just sounded too ridiculous to be meant serious - he slowly opened the door.

Thomas' office was completely dark, he could only see the silhouettes of his desk with the construction plan of the second ink machine. What was even the purpose of the ink machine? It made lots and lots of ink, yes, but for what would mister Drew ever need that much? He had been wondering about it since he had built the first machine with Murray Hill which hadn't functioned the way the owner of Joey Drew Studios had wanted. The janitor was curious, but he didn't think it was a good idea to ask questions around here. He had this strange feeling sneaking around and listening to conversations he wasn't supposed to hear would cost him more than just his job.

Wally tried to switch on the lights in Thomas' office, but they just didn't function. Again. This was the third time this week the light switches weren't working in the part of the studio the GENT workers were working at. Well, it looked like he had to do more than just to repair pipes and clean up the ink puddles. Quietly complaining how hard his work was, he took one of the lights they kept on a shelf next to the door, when the light in the other rooms didn't work. "These guys are freakin' GENT workers, but they can't keep their own light switches workin'? If they don't learn how to repair their stuff themselves I'm outta here!" he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief about his coworkers.

He made sure the light was functioning before he stepped in the room and through the darkness. There was a lot of ink in there even though no pipes had ever been installed in this room. How weird... and it would mean a lot of work for him. He didn't think Thomas would be happy if his office had ink puddles almost completely covering the ground and walls. Wally would clean this up as well, but not now. He had to pull the lever and repair this stupid lamp first.

The janitor came closer to the lever next to the desk and pulled it. He was relieved when he heard one of the other rooms slowly getting drained. At least this worked the way it should. Now he only needed to get some water in his bucket from one of the bathrooms and find his broom, wherever he had left it yesterday. Sammy was right, he probably had some big memory problems and forgot way too fast.

Wally turned around to get out of the room only to be face to face with a giant creature in front of him, covered in ink and with a creepy grin on its face that was cocking its head. He screamed and jumped backwards, only to fall on the ground. Whatever this thing was, he didn't think it would hesitate to kill him. He wasn't a fighter, he would never get out of this alive.

But the creature didn't attack, instead it whimpered and covered its nonexistent ears with its hands while ink was dripping down its features. It didn't seem to like loud screaming... Who did like screams anyway? Definitely not Wally or anyone he knew. He understood why it didn't like it, but was shocked how much like a human it reacted.

The janitor stared at the monster in front of him, examining its creepy features. Whatever this terrifying thing was, it was completely made of ink, quite tall and thin. Very, very thin, you could actually see its ribs. And there were also some sort of spikes on his back. Wally was able to make out that its hands didn't really match each other, one of it was almost as big as his own head, had four fingers and was in a white glove, while the other one had five fingers and looked more like a human one.

The monster realised he wasn't screaming anymore and slowly took its hands away from its horns, but quickly putting them back as if it was afraid he would start to scream again, when he opened his mouth to make a sound others would describe as terrified mumbling.

It seemed to stare at him and then it reached out its bigger hand in the janitor's direction, offering him to help him up. He was just stunned and couldn't move an inch for the next ten seconds. Then he quickly grabbed the hand, pulled himself up and stormed pass the creature out of the office, slamming the door behind him and falling down on his knees, whimpering.

What had just happened? What on earth was that thing? He needed to talk to Mister Drew about this thing or else he really _was _going to get outta here.


	2. Secret

"J-joey... could I please.. talk to you for a few seconds?" Wally asked while he slowly approached the owner of the studio. Joey Drew was talking to a rather young animator whose name Wally neither knew nor cared about to remember. It was just another angry face in this place after all. Some ambitious man who cared about the money instead of the magic of the cartoon that made children adore it. It wasn’t about money. It was about making them laugh. Making them happy. But most people in the studio unfortunately didn’t share his opinion. 

"What is this? These sketches are so terrible, young boy. Boris isn't just a hungry, scared cartoon wolf. He has personality! You need to correct them now, the animation must be finished in three days. And please tell mister Lawrence that the three tunes he made aren't perfect yet. They sound too sad at the end to actually be for a Joey Drew Studios cartoon, tell him they must be more lighthearted and happy. Bendy's emotions shouldn't influence the music so much. Did you understand me?"

"Y-yes, mister Drew," the animator replied and left as fast as he could before Joey Drew could say another thing. Poor guy, he was just sent there because Mister Drew didn't want to listen to Sammy's complains and be yelled at by a more than overworked man without patience. Now the animator would have to listen to the music director's rants instead. He knew how horrible that was.

Joey turned to him and gave him a big smile. "Now, why do you want to talk to me, Wally? If you want more money, I can't pay more for you doing... well, almost nothing." The older man chuckled a little as if he had just made a good joke. It wasn't, and made Wally feel uncomfortable. "It's just a joke, of course! I know how much you are doing for this company and I am glad we have you here. But remember; we all have to work to make our dreams come true." He would get more work done if he hired more janitors. But that didn't cross Joey's mind that was only filled with dreams. 

Wally shook his head, and ignored his feelings. He knew asking for hiring other janitors would only get him in trouble. "That's not what I wanna tell ya, Joey. Yesterday, I wanted to clean the studio and... T-there's a creepy... thing... a creature... locked away in Thomas Connor's office and I-"

Mister Drew quickly covered the janitor's mouth before he could say anything more, looking around in suspicion for employees who might have heard what he said. "Be quiet, you moron! Don't tell anyone what you saw, did you understand that? You will be fired if you do. Just stay away from Tommy’s office until he got rid of that thing, got it?" he whisper-yelled and squeezed Wally's arm so bad that it felt like his arm would fall off any second. The janitor whimpered. Both in fear and pain.

"Y-yeah, g-got it, mister Drew" the janitor stuttered before he was finally released. He had never ever seen Joey react like that. Ever. Not even when Henry left the studio. Back then he was smiling, and no worker could tell what he was thinking, what he was feeling behind this smiling facade. He stared at the owner of the studio in fear.

"Good." Joey Drew smiled at him, but for the first time Wally Franks felt as if everything he thought he knew about the other man was just a lie. A big, gigantic lie. "We don't want to scare away investors and employees with too many crazy ideas like Norman, you know? Lies. Dumb conspiracies, as some people call them, are very bad for the business. If people get the wrong ideas they might leave, you know? Just don't talk about it again and let Tommy do his job without interfering, alright?"

Wally nodded. His eyes were wide and he felt like he couldn’t speak. Just what had he gotten himself into? What secret had he found out by accident? He hadn’t wanted to find out something he wasn’t meant to know. He just wanted to do his job right, nothing more.

"Good boy," Joey said, patting the janitor's head as if he was a dog. "Now go and do your job. Just forget about what you saw." With that, he left. Leaving Wally alone with his thoughts in an empty corridor.

Wally knew he couldn’t just pretend nothing happened. He wished he could, but that was impossible for him now. He had realized that when he had made his way back to his safe house and tried to sleep, but he just couldn’t forget. Couldn’t pretend anything was fine. He hadn’t even slept last night, fearing it might come after him. He had desperately wanted to talk to Joey, so he could be told everything was alright. But that didn’t happen.

And now, he didn’t get any answers from Joey! Instead he had been intimidated by him. Sure, he now knew Joey and Thomas were both aware of that weird ink creature in Thomas’ office, but he didn’t know what it was nor why it was in here. And most importantly, for how long had this monster been in the studio? It couldn’t be too long. He would have noticed. After all, he could go practically every place in Joey Drew Studio, something most employees couldn’t.

But what was uppermost in his mind was the question why it didn’t attack him. It had reached its hand out and allowed him to not only touch it but pull himself back on his feet... It clearly was a monster, so why did it do that? It had acted friendly, and it startled him. This wasn’t what monster were supposed to do. Monsters were there to kill. To eat people alive. He was grateful for being alive, but it didn’t make any sense to him. Why had it not hurt him? It had appeared to be scared of the loud noises, but it could have also angered it instead...

“You alright there, Wally?” The voice was so sudden, it made Wally jump. He turned around and stared at a taller man with darker skin, carrying a projector. How long had he been standing there? The janitor knew he had to act normal. Norman Polk was one of the few people who were very suspicious of Joey Drew. If he found out anything he would confront Joey and that wouldn’t end too well for him.

“Oh. H-hey, Norman. Geez, you scared me... I’m fine, thanks for askin’. Just thinkin’ about something. Lost in thoughts. The usual.” He sighed and smiled at the projectionist.

The other man narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “And I’m supposed to believe you that? Wally, you’re anything but ‘fine’. You look like you saw a ghost.” More like a monster.

Wally knew he had to make up a good lie. He hated lying, but this was an exception. He was allowed to lie. He would get in trouble if he didn’t.

“I had a... very very bad nightmare last night, and it was just so... so realistic! A monster was... huntin’ me inside of the studio, and when it caught me... I was eaten alive! Every time I see a dark corner I think it is there!” Wally responded. It wasn’t really a lie. He had seen a monster, and he was afraid of dark corners.

Norman seemed satisfied with the answer. “A monster? The last time you told me about your nightmares you dreamed about Sammy chasing you,” he joked.

“Hey, that’s not true! Fine, I did dream something like that... but you have to admit, that guy’s scary when he’s angry.” 

Norman laughed, amused by the janitor’s reaction. “That’s only because you’re the one who makes him lose his temper most of the time.”

“It’s not my fault he doesn’t understand how to be nice!” Wally replied, crossing his arms.

“FRANKS!” The yell could probably be heard everywhere inside the studio.

“Speaking of the devil...” Wally sighed. “He either found my keys... or another pipe burst. I hope it isn’t both. I better go now before he complains to Joey again. See ya!”

As Wally quickly rushed to the music department, he was actually glad Sammy needed him for once. If he had talked to Norman just a few minutes more he wouldn’t have been able to keep the secret to himself any longer.


	3. Repair job

Wally didn't know how he had managed not to blurt out what he had seen in Thomas’ office that night. He was just incredibly terrible at keeping secrets to himself because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and always needed to talk about something. Maybe his fear of getting fired had made it possible for him to stay quiet? He didn't know, and neither did he care, if he was completely honest.

But even if he had said anything, he would have probably been laughed at. Who would possibly believe him? Not only was he known to exaggerate things and spread around any rumor he heard because he wanted to see the other employees’ reactions, but most people didn't believe in monsters, no matter how dangerous. Who believed in this stuff other than children? He hadn't really believed in anything supernatural himself, but his encounter with that thing had changed his mind on that topic. 

There was something going on inside the studio. How hadn't he noticed it before? The pedestals on which they had to put one belonging, the ink machine... Something was definitely happening. And that monster locked away in Thomas' office was more than enough to prove that theory. But he didn't care. He didn't want to know anything about the things going on behind closed doors. Wally just wanted everything to be normal again, but he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, no matter how hard he tried. 

And now... he had to clean the studio again. At night. With that thing still in Thomas' office. What if it escaped from that room and attacked him? He could imagine its wet, inky hands grabbing him, pulling him into the darkness while he screamed and cried, and breaking his neck with one big gloved hand. In moments like this, he cursed having such a fertile imagination. 

"Wally!"

The janitor jumped and wheeled around. "Y-yes?" he asked as he saw Thomas Connor heading down the corridor towards him. He knew something bad was going to happen. Whenever Thomas approached him he would either be in trouble or have to learn from him. It only resulted in him being yelled at.

"I have work for you." Wally's heart sank. Even more work? So he had to stay longer with that thing inside the building? Could this day get any worse? "Joey told me you already encountered his... weird abomination in my office, so I don't think it is necessary to keep you away from repairing the broken pipes in front of my office. I asked Joey before but he didn’t want you to meet... it." In retrospect, he really shouldn't have thought that. It only brought evil upon himself.

"I... I have to do my work first, I'll come back to that when-"

"The pipes are the priority, Franks. If they don't work, no other pipe does. These pipes I'm talking about are the main ones, so they directly lead to the machine," Thomas responded calmly. "If Joey didn't make me install them in such a short time I would have gotten better ones, but that idiot just doesn't understand how time and quality effect each other." He rolled his eyes. "Is there anything besides his stupid dreams inside his head?"

"B-but what about ya?" Wally asked, desperately trying to find an excuse not to go there again. "You are way more qualified at repairing old pipes than I am! You should be doin' it instead of me! I'm just a janitor and nothing more! I’m in no way-“

Thomas sighed and rubbed his temples. "Believe me, I know how incompetent you are, but because Joey's stupid machine isn't working properly I was told 'just to built a new one'. I can't do everything and you were actually trained by me for things like this, so it's fine."

"But I'm-"

Thomas put a hand on his shoulder. "Look kid, I know that thing creeps you out. Joey and I feel similar about it. But it's locked in a room it can't escape from and even if it did, it's completely harmless. The worst thing it ever did was stepping on a sheet of paper Joey wanted to use for a letter to someone. Joey was absolutely furious."

Wally frowned. "Did the paper fall down or did... did that thing step on a table?"

"That’s an incredibly stupid question, even for you. Is that really important for you to know?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... no?" Wally replied nervously.

“Good,” Thomas said. “Now go and fix the pipes. The sooner you start, the faster you are finished. Don’t forget that.”

If Wally hadn’t already known what was behind the door to Thomas’ office, he would have thought it was just like any other room in the studio. But he knew what was inside. He was just glad that there was a door between him and the creature inside.

The janitor glanced at the door a last time and sighed, before he turned to look at the pipes. Ink was dripping from cracks. The pipes he so many cracks Wally wouldn’t be surprised if there had been so much pressure that it almost exploded. Fixing the pipe? More like replacing the pipe!

He needed to close the pipes. That was easy, but wouldn’t last long. Maybe a day, if he was lucky. So he obviously had to replace them with better pipes as soon as possible or he’d have to fix them over and over again. Knowing Joey, he’d have to pay them out of his own pocket.

There was a loud thump.

He wheeled around. “W-who’s there?” he asked, looking around the corridor in fear. “S-stop it!”

Another thump. It was... it was coming from Thomas’ office! That... that thing was trying to get out! It was throwing its body against the door, trying to open it!

“NO!” Wally screamed and threw himself in front of the door to keep it shut. His hands presses against the wood in an attempt to keep it in there. He knew he was weak. It would just push him away.

But the sound had stopped. Had it given up? Or was it just waiting for him to leave so it could continue? It didn’t make sense... he was in no way strong enough to keep it from getting out. Did it not want to hurt him...?

He listened for any sounds, but except from his own heavy breathing, he couldn’t hear anything.


	4. What is going on?

"Geez, What happened to you? You look awful." Shawn gave him a concerned look. Wally knew he looked really bad. When he had glanced in the mirror this morning, his reflection looked like a corpse. Messy hair, pale skin, and rings under his eyes. Shawn wasn't the first employee to comment on it, but the first employee whose words actually hurt Wally. Shawn was one of his friends. He didn't want to be told how bad he looked by his friend. It wasn't his fault he hadn't actually slept two days in a row. It wasn't his fault he had seen that... thing inside the office and that he didn't feel safe anymore. But he just couldn't say that to him. To anyone...

Wally just shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. He tried not to grimace as he tasted its bitterness. "I just... didn't sleep very well last night. Had a bunch of nightmares, ya know? Nothing to worry about, really." Unless you had to repair pipes in front of an office with an aggressive creature in it that constantly tried to break out and possibly wanted to brutally kill you. Then you had to worry very much. Or if you were Wally in general. Luck just wasn't a word you could associate with him in any way.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked, giving him a skeptical look. "You know, Norman told me that you'd said you had nightmares yesterday. It's kinda worryin' that you have them for two days already. Your nightmares are normally not even that serious. Did something happen?"

"Besides Sammy yelling at me because I lost my keys again? Not really," Wally replied with a forced smile and focused on a small stain in his coffee mug so he wouldn't have to look his friend in the eyes. He hated lying to his best friend, but he didn't want to lose his job either... he didn't want to search for a boring, underpaid job, no matter what he had experienced.

Shawn opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud "Ah, there you are!" and a hand put on his shoulder. There he stood, Joey Drew, smiling as wide as always, his eyes sparkling with joy. "I have been looking for you for a while. I thought you wanted to show me how the Butcher Gang plushies look like. After all, they'll be released in just two weeks!"

"Well, yes, but not... not now..." Shawn glanced at the hand on his shoulder, then back at Joey. "Don't you have like... other appointments or something?" The Irish man looked uncomfortable. Almost like a cat that knew it was about to be dropped in cold water. 

Joey grinned even wider. "These can wait, believe me. It's just a small meeting with my doctor and one with Bertie. Nothing too serious. I'm perfectly healthy, so why do I need a doctor anyway? I'm going to be honest, these bastards just want your money and will tell you that you have all types of illnesses. They are greedy like nobody else, but they are _so _intelligent because they got a medical degree, so they have to be right. Even a vet could do the job!"

Joey didn't notice the frown on Shawn's face, but even if he did, he probably wouldn't have cared. The opinion of his workers barely mattered to him. Even back when Henry was around he had had a tendency to care so little it was surprising nobody left.

He glanced at Wally. "And aren't you supposed to be repairing the pipes in front of Tommy's office right now? You aren't getting paid for hanging around with your friends, Wally."

„Y-yeah, I was just... havin' a little break." The truth was that Wally hadn't been there since yesterday due to his fear of the creature inside, so he had made his way across the studio to find Shawn while doing his best to avoid being seen by Joey and Thomas. It wasn't anything new that he got distracted and slacked it off with others when he got too bored. But he couldn't say that he hadn't continued repairing the pipes due to his fear. He _needed_ this job and something lead him to believe that he would be fired if he didn't do what he was told. "I'm... gonna continue with the work now..." He chuckled nervously, turned around and walked down the corridor.

Wally didn't want to be so close to Thomas' office, he didn't want to be anywhere near that thing inside of it. He'd rather clean the whole studio than have to fear for his life the whole time. But did he really have a choice? He didn't want to be fired and leave all his friends behind. There was no other place like Joey Drew Studios. This was his home. All of his friends worked here. He would do this for them.

He gulped and slowly stepped closer, avoiding the planks that he knew would creak. As long as he was quiet and didn't make any alerting sounds it wouldn't know he was there.

Wally let out a frustrated groan as he took a look at the pipes. Even though he had done his best yesterday the pipes were broken again. A large puddle of ink had formed under them, big enough for someone to take a bath in it if they wanted to. Sammy would definitely fall in the puddle because he walked around while reading his notes, so Wally should definitely clean this up after fixing the pipes again. What a waste of time. Joey could have just put in high quality pipes and this wouldn't be a problem to begin with.

The janitor was so quick with the repairs that even he was startled. Normally he had to redo the whole procedure because he had done it wrong. Maybe his fear of the being inside the room had motivated him to avoid any mistakes? Or was it the lack of distractions? Yeah, it had been so... surprisingly quiet the whole time. Was that thing even still there? Had it somehow escaped?

No, no, it was still inside. He refused to believe that it could just leave. It was locked in a room, how could it leave? Unless it could teleport it wouldn't be able to get away. He shouldn't worry so much. Just get his work done and leave. Then, he'd get new pipes tomorrow and replace them. After that he'd never have to come here again.

Wally pushed his thoughts aside and instead picked up his mob to clean the floor. It would just take ten minutes and he'd be in another part of the studio again. People would complain about him not doing his job, some employees would ask for help, Sammy would yell at him for losing his key the fourth time this week...

A quiet hiss made him freeze. The hiss wasn't coming from the office but from behind him. Wally's eyes widened and he didn't dare to breath. Slowly, he turned around, a whimper escaping his mouth as he came face to face with the source. The monster had escaped.

It cocked its head and slowly reached out its hand for him. With a cry Wally stumbled backwards, clinging firmly to his mob. The creature whimpered and put its hands on its nonexistent ears. "I-I have a mob! I-I know how to protect myself!" He held the mob like it was a weapon, hoping that the ink being wouldn't attack him. Thomas had told him it was harmless, but he just couldn't believe that. It looked evil. It looked like a demon. It almost looked like Bendy, but somewhat disfigured. Monstrous.

The demon winced. Wally noticed that its knees were shaking before giving finally in. With a long hiss it curled up into a ball and covered its head with its hands.

The employee didn't know what to do. Was this a trap...? No, it couldn't be. It didn't make sense for the monster to act this way. It acted so... frightened. Like a little child that was born not so long ago and then abandoned by its parents. It was lost and confused and just wanted a friend. Someone who could explain what was going on. Was that perhaps why it reached out for him? Wally couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Uh... hey, buddy..." His voice was shaking. "Are you... Are you alright?" He stepped closer, careful not to step too close if this was still a trap. He couldn't just risk his life if he might be wrong.

The demon slowly lifted its head. It stared at him for a few seconds. Then, before the bewildered janitor could do anything it pulled him to the ground. Wally was so surprised he didn't even make a sound as two wet, sticky arms wrapped around him. Was that creature... hugging him? He didn't understand. Just what was going on? What was this thing?


End file.
